Maquintiporia
Maquintiporia Maquintiporia is a land where magic first appeared. Maquintiporians are the only creatures that can summon magic from inside his/her brain. It is very lush, and has no deserts. It is shaped like a star. The points are Calaquenya, Moriwenya, Unifibra, Yorasbrenya, and Ilonia. In total, this covers roughly 282,000 mi². In 1995, three years after Max's birth and one year after Molly's, the Wraiths launched a gigantic attack on the island. They committed a mass genocide of all the Maquintiporians, minus Max and Molly. The two remaining Maquintiporians visited the long-dead land in 2022, 27 years after its destruction. Lands Ilonia is the kingdom of light. It is located on the west point. It is mostly grassland, with huge, lumbering creatures roaming the plains. Several rivers run down from the central mountains and Unifibra into Ilonia, allowing rich wildlife and fertile fields to abound. Ilonia is historically the most populated area of Maquintiporia, with Maquintiporian artifacts and ruins dating back to 1100 BCE. Maquixessania is the capital of Maquintiporia, by far the largest city and the seat of power in the country. Other notable cities include Ilize and Farringa, two historical centers of power in the area. Ilize was the first known Maquintiporian city-state, and was the de facto capitol of the island until around 440 CE. At the height of its power, it held all of Ilonia, nearly half of Yorasbrenya, and some established colonies in Unifibra nearly 2,000 years ago. Yorasbrenya has very lush rainforests, with the smallest creatures on Maquintiporia. It is on the bottom-left point. Its capitol is Qibreya, with a population of 310,000. Qibreya sits at the very heart of Yorasbrenya, and is filled with the rich culture of the area. To the northernmost parts of Yorasbrenya lies Azington, which sits on the coast of the only large inland lake in Maquintiporia. Azington is a rich city, benefitting from being near Maquixessania and serving as the junction of Yorasbrenya, Ilonia, and Moriwenya. It has a population of 301,000. And at the very south tip of Yorasbrenya is the city of Bavo-Aya, a heavily urban tourist town. Due to the warm currents running south of the city, Bavo-Aya boasts incredible beaches and year-round warm weather. Although it has a population of only 185,000, it is frequently much higher due to the Ilonians going there for vacation. Unifibra is very mountainous, with magic goats and sheep farmers live. It is the top point. Its capitol is Stebben, with 88,000 people. Stebben serves as a center of culture for Unifibra, and trades mainly with Ilonia, Maquixessania, and Yorasbrenya. However, Unifibra's largest city is Dorinn, with over 122,000 people. Located on a small bay, Dorinn benefits mainly from direct overseas trade with Eatrea, Calaquenya's capitol city. Aside from Dorinn and Stebben, there exist several smaller towns scattered across the mountains. Due to Unifibra's unique mountainous environment, traveling across it is nearly impossible. As such, Dorinn and Stebben have limited contact. Moriwenya is the bottom-right point. It is very hot, and is almost made up of completly desert due to the rain shadow effect. Aubanathy is its capitol city, comprising nearly half of its population at 92,000. Aubanathy serves as the entry point into Calaquenya, and is a popular stop for those traveling through the Gap of Aubanathy. Aside from that, several small towns pepper the rest of Moriwenya, and are generally on the northern edge. Very few people live in southern Moriwenya due to the intense heat and lack of water, although there has been some talk recently about establishing a coastal city on Moriwenya's coastal southern edges, which are rather pleasant and comparable to Yorasbrenya's warm, humid climate. Calaquenya is the east point, and is filled with amazing lush forests. Similar the the American Manifest Destiny, there was a mass exodus to the previously lowly populated and unattractive Calaquenya between 1910 and 1949, when the area gained nearly 600,000 people. Calaquenya's largest city, Eatrea, was established in 1868 and had a population of less than 30,000 until the early 1900s. Nowadays, Eatrea boasts a population of over half a million. On the south end of Calaquenya is Torilee, the most affluent and one of the newest cities in Maquintiporia. Founded in 1928, at the height of the Illonian exodus, it was mainly occupied by the rich seeking a quieter existence than the bustling city of Maquixessania. The temperature on the island ranges from colder temperate (roughly equivalent to Maine) in northern Unifibra to heated desert in Moriwenya that is more in line with temperatures in Arizona. Ilonia: 43.5% (~3,250,000) Unifibra: 7.8% (~580,000) Calaquenya: 29.2% (~2,190,000) Moriwenya: 2.7% (~200,000) Yorasbrenya: 16.8% (~1,260,000) Total population: 7,480,000 The capitol in Ilonia has a total population of 1,420,000, comprising a total of 44% of the population of Ilonia and 18% of the total population. Ilonia was by far the most populated, although nearly half its population came from Maquixessania, the capitol of Maquintiporia located nearly at the center of the island. Ilonia’s warm temperate climate, rarely touched by snow or frosty weather, made it ideal for many people. Calaquenya too was especially conducive to life, and experienced a major population surge after 1910, when many Maquintiporians sought a better life in the overcrowded Ilonia. The Calaquenyan climate, somewhat on the warmer side of temperate as it is slightly more southern than Ilonia, was also good for crops and new growth. In fact, Calaquenya’s population was expected to surpass Ilonia’s by 2040, as its biggest city topped out at nearly 650,000. Inhabitants Most are Maquintiporians, from farmers to kings. The last two Maquintiporians are Max and Molly. Maquintiporians do not go through puberty, but instead have a powerful burst of magic called the Sparking. The Sparking allows them to use their power to their full potential. The average Maquintiporian has a power level of 10,000. However, they were some of the most magically capable beings, and Maquintiporian warriors could exceed 20,000. Some powerful individuals, such as army Generals, could reach heights of 30,000-50,000, and genius level Maquintiporians could surpass even that. As of 1995, the population was 92% Maquintiporian, although of the remaining 8%, over half had Maquintiporian blood. There were less than 300,000 members of other races present, with magical humans being the most common. Interbreeding was not looked down upon, and half or even quarter Maquintiporians enjoyed many of the advantages of Maquintiporian blood. It is likely that half-Maquintiporians numbered around 300,000 in 1995. They possessed lifespans that still well exceeded a century, and had comparable magical capacity. The average lifespan for a Maquintiporian was 168, with the oldest known having died at 223. However, when accounting for infant mortality and technology currently available, their average lifespan is closer to 175. They are considered adults at 25, middle-aged at 85, and seniors at 130. The ‘Sparking’ usually occurs between ages 10-16. Maquintiporians age significantly different than normal humans. They age at roughly the same rate as humans until their 20s, where it slows down notably. Their bodies maintain a youthful composure until well into their 70s or 80s, at which point they begin to noticeably age again. The 50 years in which they age the equivalent of a decade in human years are generally referred to as the golden years. As they reach roughly a century in age, they demonstrate several traits of age, such as mild wrinkling and weakening of magic. By age 130 they are considered seniors, have less than 3/4ths of their original magic capacity, and are somewhat frail. The remaining 30-50 years of their life are generally spent fairly comfortably. It is not rare for Maquintiporians to live past 180, however, and roughly 4% of them reach age 200. The political system in Maquintiporia is a population based representative democracy. Representatives are elected to one of 100 seats, with Maquixessania having its own district as well as the five other lands. As of 1995, Ilonia has 24 representatives, Maquixessania has 19, Unifibra has 8, Calaquenya has 29, Moriwenya has 3, and Yorasbrenya has 17. Laws must be approved by 60 of the 100 representatives, although modifications to laws must only be approved by 51. The addition of the Maquixessania district was made in 1979 in order to prevent Ilonia (who had 40 representatives at the time) from becoming a majority power. The Maquintiporian government relies on multiple factions working together to enact policy, and not one party holding having the ability to single-handedly pass laws. In recent years, there has been talk about splitting Calaquenya’s political district into East and West Calaquenya in order to prevent majority political power as well. With 29 representatives (and rapidly growing), Calaquenya is the most powerful of the districts by far. Splitting the district into East (with 18 reps) and West (with 11 reps) would ensure that the political landscape stays equal. However, Calaquenyans are often opposed to this measure, saying that it would diminish their political power. As the split would require 60 representative votes, this makes the law difficult to pass. As of 1995, only 46 politicians were in favor of it, with 54 being opposed. Dimensional residence The Wraiths utterly destroyed everything on Maquintiporia, but they didn't destroy Maquintiporia itself. As the island sunk beneath the waves, it also sank into another dimension. Max and Molly visited the country by plummeting through the atmosphere after being launched by a rocket. Instead of heat, the reentry energy was converted into dimensional magic. The flickered into existence over Maquintiporia. Upon landing, they realized it was a total wasteland. They were standing in what used to be Calaquenya, but what used to be lush forest was then total sand. There were no trees, no anything. Just sand and rock. Even the air was slightly poisonous. When they left a day later, they arrived in New York City in the United States, six months after their supposed arrival time. Though the ship became invisible, it caused some damage and confusion when a Tumbletop ship picked them up. Most of the Elemental Archipelago thought both Max and Molly were dead. However, they returned to their original positions as royalty once they got to Tumbletop Valley. Dimensional instability A few months after Molly and Max's visit to Maquintiporia, the island appeared for about a nanosecond near Jupiter's moon Himalia. This was most likely due to the combined forces of the attraction Maquintiporia felt to its own dimension as well as the slight magical imbalance Max and Molly produced while visiting it. However, that was not the end of it: Maquintiporia appeared for another nanosecond in the asteroid belt a week later. It then popped into existence for about a microsecond near Phobos. It started appearing closer and closer to Earth, and staying in our dimension for longer. The final appearance occurred 211,900 miles above the surface of the Earth. And Maquintiporia existed for a half-second. If this trend continued, the island would appear on Earth's surface in less than a month. This would cause a huge water and magical displacement, equivelent to an asteroid impact 17x the size of the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs. The intense magic flash would cover 1/5 of the Earth's surface, burning and killing many animals. The tsunamis created would wash up on the coasts of Greenland, Europe, Africa, the Carribean, and the Americas. Earth's wind and water currents would also be disrupted. Earthquakes and volcanoes would appear quickly. In a matter of years, most of the human population would be dead.